The flow of the feelings
by AnonimadeLima-AnonymousofLima
Summary: This is a one-shot, on an alternative universe where Naruto and Sasuke are in the last year of high school, and after a surprise examen and the sexuality class they had recognized their feelings one for each other and confirmed it after a kiss...


It was lunchtime and we were all sitting as usual in a group, the one for our whole life. It was Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and me, (Arisu). Year after year the group became more and more bigger. Naruto and Sasuke became friends a little bit a bit from what I know. Originally it was only Naruto's group and some friends including Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba. Then came Sasuke and there was "something" that made them look as rivals... but then became best friends though doesn't look like it.

The atmosphere was a bit strange, and it was not difficult to understand, because the history teacher took us a pop quiz... and yes It was surprised, I'm sure nobody passed or perhaps the genius of Shikamaru and responsible proud Sasuke. Today I was sitting alongside him, in his front Naruto and Shikamaru next to him. On my other side, one seat away, was Sakura and in her side Ino. Beside Shikamaru was Chouji and after him, his girlfriend, Ping Ling, on the other side of Ino it was Kiba and in front of him Hinata. A few seconds later GG join us by sitting next to me, after send messages to the older brother of Sasuke, Itachi.

And while all having lunch, I noticed that something was wrong, although we just get out from a surprise fastidious exam thank to the professor Kakashi, who despite of his lazy appearance, usually strive with such things for his own entertainment... or something like that, I'm sure he likes seeing us suffer in his way...

"Hey, what did I miss?" GG ask me who also realized what had I noticed  
"I don't know, do you also noticed that it is all very quiet to be lunchtime?"  
"Hey, how much are you planning?" Sakura asked us. Although we don't like her so much or Ino who left Chouji for Sai, who today is absent at school if not she wouldn't been pulled to sit at our table. Sakura was only here for being friend of the rest more than our friend.  
"No one called you, pink, but if you want to know, I who have just returned from talking to Itachi, I noticed very weird atmosphere" replied GG  
"Ah, that's right Sasuke-kun is acting really weird... even Naruto..."  
"And you were their friend since before, right?" That was my answer  
"Hey, G.G" I approached to whispered her something  
"Haha... I don't believe you, do you really believe that?"  
"Mmm"... looked back to see at Naruto and Sasuke "yes"  
"Ok, I know that you don't like me, but I care about my friends, what do you think they have?"  
"Sakura, you didn't realize... it isn't one of their classic glances contests" I said  
"Yeah, I noticed, it is as you say..." looked at me and began whispering "it's a look of love but to a not setpoint" said G.G  
"Of love?" Asked Sakura  
"Shh" we said simultaneously.  
"Don't you see that if they realize that we have caught them, they will deny everything and won't realize that it is between them" she told her coldly  
"I agree"

A few time later, the bell rang as signal of the end of lunch. Sakura stay thoughtful with what we told her. As she couldn't believe it, she had always been behind Sasuke. Ino had left her obsession for Sai, the copy of Sasuke.

"Hey, what came to your mind about those two?" Shikamaru asked us as we walked back to the classroom  
"Nothing in particular, we believe that they only make it more difficult," she said  
"why they cannot be more specific" I complained  
"Maybe It will be that they are afraid or think that their reputation would be ruined if people knows" explained Nara  
We entered the classroom and noticed as the two sat now with rivalry glances like old times. Although Naruto sits in front of Sasuke, he didn't stop to turn around to look at him with rivalry.  
"And now they returned to the same" I thought as I sat in my space next to GG that was next to Naruto.

After a while Sakura and Ino get inside with a mischievous look.

"This doesn't look good," I whispered  
GG turned to look at the door, where I was looking  
"And now what they had in hers hands"  
"No idea"

Sakura approached to Sasuke and Ino to Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," she smiled. "I have been told that you have opened the eyes"  
"What are you talking about, Sakura..." looks to Naruto "chan"  
Naruto heard Sasuke and thought "what's going on with the teme, he had never called Sakura-chan to Sakura-chan..."  
"Hey, Naruto"  
Naruto also looked at Sasuke and said "what happen, Ino-chan"

The two noticed the glances game that had been made between the two

"Hey, Naruto, I asked you if you remembered to bring my calculator that you took the other day"  
"Oh, yeah" he handed the calculator

"I see, they wanted to confirm what we said"  
"What do you mean GG?"  
"Sasuke ignored Sakura after tried in a certain way to provoke Naruto, who ignored Ino until she insisted..."  
"It's true"

And then the teacher came into the classroom.  
A few minutes ago in the mind of Sasuke.

"But what happen to me, today we had a pop quiz in history and I couldn't concentrate as I should, thanks to the sexual orientation class of before, where we had being explained about different sexualities and all that there is today, and for some reason I only thought of the dobe of Naruto. And now only as an attempt to provoke but to no avail, I called the annoying pink hair of Sakura as Sakura-chan... and I barely touch my lunch and all because the dobe before the test, after all that explanation he had to joke about the incident that take... my… first kiss... Naruto bakka... "great" is about to begin the last class and had to be math and with what that I just remember..."  
He clicked his tongue and tried to concentrate on the lesson; while his touched his lips unconsciously.

On the other side, in the mind of Naruto

"Yes, that I'm dobe as the teme call me... it occurred to me to remind him that scene, he must think that I'm a weirdo and for that he was like in other place at lunch time... but I don't understand if he get upset... because he tried to provoke me by calling Sakura in that way... and I supposedly like Sakura-chan... but... damn the sexual orientation class... and when for first time I reviewed the previous lessons of history as the teme suggested me yesterday... I had to keep thinking about him and that scene that happened a few years ago accidentally... well, it can't get any worse... wait… is mathematics... and I'm not good in that... "great" and the teacher is here"

The class progressed slowly, as it was already usual for a friday, it was the most hated. And notice that certain protagonists still in the clouds

"I hope the teacher doesn't begins with his random questions" that was what I thought when I notice their distracted minds in both.

"Naruto, is notices as usual without understanding" Sasuke began to think "and he won't take long to raise his hand to see if the teacher can repeat, then... maybe he might ask me for help again but… I don't know why I don't want to go to his home this time to help him... I don't want to stay alone with the dobe... what if..." he gulps "and if he really like me and as they say..." He touched his lips "no, we are boys and is not quite right... and even if I will not let him be in my top... I will not let him convince me to be alone... not yet... but what I'm thinking, I have to focus... wait ... blood? Yes and comes from my nose... but didn't think anything out of place..."  
"Ah, I need the go to the toilet" Naruto raised his hand and instead of asking a question he said that  
Sasuke raises his hand too, cover his nose and says, "I also have to go"

The teacher didn't like the idea, but gave them permission...

Before that, in Naruto's mind

"If I don't concentrate, the teme will have to help me... and I don't want to be alone with him in my house... well he has been weird... and if... he doesn't think that I'm weird... but what opposite and... no, not even that... also I don't want to be the bottom... but what that I'm thinking... should I stop thinking about the teme and try to concentrate... I better go to the toilet, I need to clear my mind also that wouldn't be good... we are friends and boys..."

Once the two were outside the classroom... both of them were staring straight into their eyes somewhat embarrassed, noted the status of their bleeding noses and simultaneously they touched semiconscious their lips  
"Maybe I want to kiss him again to ascertain it.." they thought at the same time a bit blushing  
"Naruto..." There was a silence before he continue "I think we should go to the infirmary instead of the bathroom"  
"..." he didn't know what to say after until after a while... "yes, you're right"  
They went to the infirmary in silence, once inside  
"Well, don't tell me that you fought again" let them get inside by the nurse "let me check your noses"  
"We haven't fought..."  
"Hn"

The two of them sat at the same time on the stretcher that was there, Sasuke at the right of Naruto, the nurse get close to Naruto first. By inertia, he took his hand and squeezed it when the nurse healed his nose and put a cotton that had to keep for a few minutes. Sasuke tried to calm his friend by stroking his hand with his fingertips. When it was his turn, without realizing it, he imitated Naruto and squeezed his hand, which made reacted to Naruto and decided that he will mimic him

"Now he know what I felt, It doesn't feel anything nice... but this affection does" thought the blonde "but what I'm thinking... it's not like this... mean that..." he stay thoughtful  
"Well, leave it for about 5 minutes more"

Both of them nods and then they noticed that their hands still join and quickly they separated, they retired from the infirmary

"Dobe... that didn't happen..."  
"I didn't think to say it"  
"Well... there's five minutes from here to the classroom"  
"I know"  
"Hn"

They walked to the classroom, but before they get inside they passed it and went to the toilet that and was next door...

"There is no one"  
"Hn"  
Naruto tries to remove the cotton  
"It's stuck"  
"Let me see" he gets close to Naruto and put his hand on Naruto's face and leaned it back a little  
"Sasuke..."  
"Ok, I have it... just have to pull down"  
He helps Naruto to remove the cotton and ends look at him straight in the eyes...  
"Thank you..."

Even with cotton, Sasuke a little bit a bit and inconsistently put his face close to Naruto's and rather than get away, in the same way, he ends approaching until both faces were millimetres away from each other, their noses were rubbing; gradually approached more and more until finally their lips sealed the space between them with a kiss, but not like the one they remember that they accidentally got a few years ago. This was reciprocated, one that they enjoyed. After a while, when they noticed the presence of cotton in the nose of Sasuke they were forced to separate.

"I think... it's true then..." Naruto said after a few seconds  
"We shouldn't have... but... it's done"  
Naruto put his hand over Sasuke's face and in the same way he removed the cotton...  
"... We should return to classe-"

Before he could finish he was kissing Sasuke again, this time they hug at the height of their head dropping the cotton to the ground and extending the kiss until with the movements performed they end pushing to the washbasin.

"I think we should clean the blood marks, dobe" it was what the raven said just after of separate and look in the mirror  
"I'm on that, teme"

Then they hold hands and walked out of the toilet, before entering to the classroom they released hands and acted like nothing happened.

"I think something happened to them," I told to my partner as I notice how they entered the classroom  
"I agree... tomorrow in the park as we agreed to go... we must try to do something... what do you say?"  
"I don't know, but if it helps the ambience... count with me, do you want me to tell the rest?"  
"Do not worry, I'll take care of the rest"

The rest of the class went quieter, the doorbell of the end of the day rang. We all went out quickly but not before remind to everybody else the plans for this weekend. To go to the park where have install the giant wheel.

When the classroom was getting empty...

"What we are now supposedly, the dobe and I have kissed not once but twice just a moment ago... I think I caught the dobe... we haven't said anything..." Sasuke thought  
"what I will say, the teme and I... I guess it's true... and we like each other or something... we didn't stop the kiss...Can we say that we are boyfriends then? Why is everything so confusing? I'll have to talk to him... " Naruto thought

Once everyone leave...

"Naruto/Sasuke" They spoke at once

There was a silence until...

"Then..."  
"... I don't know... "  
"Dobe"  
"teme"  
"... I guess... we are boyfriends, right?" He didn't look at him  
"Sasuke..." he looks to one side... "and... if..."  
"What usuratonkachi?" He turned to see him  
a bit grieved "if I had not kidding..."  
"So then I wouldn't been thinking about you, dobe..."  
a bit blushed and surprised "Well... I was also thinking of you... teme"  
"Let's go home together, do you think?" He gets close and gives him a hand "I think we let our feelings flow as they say in the other class and always has been you"  
"Sasuke..." He took his hand and stood up "you're right, you too were to me... always"

And without knowing the two of them were joining as their group wanted to do the next day...

The end :D :D

* * *

The flow of the feelingsby AnonimadeLima

Literature / Fan Fiction / Romance©2015 AnonimadeLima

#ナルト #fanfiction #literature #narusasu #narusasunaru #naruto #narutouzumaki #nsn #oneshot #sasuke #sasukeuchiha #sasunaru #shonenai #sns #yaoi #sasunarusasu #サスケ #ナルサス #サスナル (show less)

Mature Content

This is a one-shot, on an alternative universe where Naruto and Sasuke are in the last year of high school, and after a surprise examen and the sexuality class they had recognized their feelings one for each other and confirmed it after a kiss...  
This fanfiction is the same as I "gave away" on my journal entry: "Hoooolidays !" that it had mistakes that I corrected them and it also contains original character created by deadvampire32, I had her permission to use them and those characters can be also find in her doujinshis (highly recommend it ^^ ^^)  
hope you enjoy it ^^ ^^  
Spanish Version: "El fluir de los sentimientos"

* * *

That was the description from DA  
^^ ^^


End file.
